A problem long-faced by those who provide and use prior art systems and methods of target engagement has been an inability before now to ensure first-round hits when firing projectiles having a parabolic trajectory when in flight. While true for high velocity projectiles such as, for example, rifle bullets, the problem is even more exacerbated when firing lower velocity projectiles that are large and heavy, such as, for example, grenades.
Dating back to the 1960's, the M79 Grenade Launcher provided an individual operator with the ability to fire explosive casualty-producing grenades at targets at distances of up to several hundred yards away. This weapon was fielded as a break-open, breech-loaded, single-shot device with a basic leaf sight affixed to it. The leaf sight would flip up to enable a user to align the front sight post thereto. By selectively aligning the front sight post to one of several provided range markings bordering the rear leaf and corresponding to the user's range estimation to the target, the user could roughly aim the weapon at the target. To users, the M79 appeared to be much like a single-shot break-open shotgun in appearance and function. Even experienced gunners found that first-round hits close enough to achieve effect on target were not guaranteed.
Once the M16 rifle (and its many subsequent variants to include the M16A2) was fielded, designers then provided a grenade-firing system that could be attached to an M16; thus the M203 was introduced. An M203 operator was provided a choice of two different sighting systems: a leaf sight similar to that of the M79, and a quadrant sight. With reference to FIG. 1 PRIOR ART, an illustrative example provides nomenclature of a traditional quadrant sight 91 for the M203 affixed to the upper receiver of an M16 with mounting screw 92 and clamp. While the M203 quadrant sight assembly is currently obsolete and most military organizations using the M203, no longer issue, or train in the use of, the quadrant sight assembly, a brief review of its function in the prior art will help in understanding the teachings of the current embodiments and alternatives.
With continued reference to FIG. 1 PRIOR ART, the quadrant sight assembly 91 is affixed to the left side of the M16 rifle's carrying handle 90 with the intent of allowing a grenadier to adjust the sights for elevation and windage by means of sliding and rotating various elements that flip out from being stowed in a folded flat position alongside the rifle. Sight arm 93 mounts both rear sight aperture arm 94 (which holds rear sight aperture 95) and sight post arm 96 (which holds the front sight post 97). Range quadrant 98 is graduated in 25-meter increments from 50 to 400 meters. Applying rearward pressure on the sight latch 99 releases quadrant sight arm 93 so it can move along range quadrant 98. Centering a number in rear sight aperture 95 selects the desired range. Releasing sight latch 99 locks the quadrant sight 91 in position. With quadrant sight 91 adjusted to the desired range, it can be used to aim a grenade launcher such as the M203.
Although perhaps seen as an improvement over the earlier leaf sight, the grenadier encountered numerous problems when using the quadrant sight assembly 91. Not only was it bulky in design, the quadrant sight assembly 91 was also not durable. In fact, if any single element was broken off or missing, the entire sight was rendered inoperable. As such, the quadrant sight became unusable if any material change to the structure of the assembly occurred. Unfortunately, such was often the case when the quadrant sight was taken into combat and other high-stress situations.
More recently, the M16A2 has been replaced with the M4 Carbine. While the M16 could at least mount a quadrant sight by virtue of its carrying handle (see FIG. 1 PRIOR ART), the M4 does NOT have a carrying handle. Therefore, it is no longer possible to affix a quadrant sight to such weapons. Instead of the carrying handle, an additional feature often found on such weapons is a Picatinny Rail to which various auxiliary systems may be optionally mounted. A Picatinny Rail may be seen in FIGS. 2-4. For example, the M4 Carbine accepts a rail-mounted primary weapon optical sight. While such a sight, an advanced combat optical gunsight (ACOG) for example, may be useful for well-aimed rifle fire, an unmet need today is that here is currently no sight of any kind available for the M203 and the grenades it fires. The Army today trains its soldiers to utilize the front sight post of their M4 weapon system and to walk-in rounds as they engage their targets. This technique takes much longer to hit the enemy as it requires multiple shots before achieving a hit on target, thereby increasing the time for and accuracy of return fire from an enemy against the grenadier. In addition, walking in rounds requires additional training and additional cost for range time and ammunition.
As an answer to long-faced problems in the art, the present embodiments and alternatives provide a System and Method for Target Engagement that solves the problem of providing a sight for the M203 that profoundly increases the capability of operators to reliably achieve first-round hits when engaging targets. Embodiments of the invention of the present application makes the M203, and other potential weapons, much more user friendly and effective.